


4А

by WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: повседневность, драма, юмор, ER.Рейтинг: PG-13Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика, посткон.Краткое содержание: аксель в четыре с половиной оборота для многих был недостижимой мечтой, местами граничащей с идеей-фикс: самый трудный из всех прыжков, освоив который можно было смело вписывать свое имя в историю мирового фигурного катания. И, вот как всегда бывает в таких случаях, получился он в итоге полным и чистым у того, от кого этого точно не ожидали...Размещение: только после деанона





	4А

— Шевелим ногами, живее! Просыпаемся!  
На утренней тренировке в «Юбилейном» все было как всегда: играющая невнятным фоном музыка, шуршание лезвий по льду, тихие переругивания Милы и Юры и над всем этим — разлетающиеся гулким эхом под потолком замечания Фельцмана:  
— Бабичева, ты работать пришла или болтать? Вот и работай тогда давай!..  
— Плисецкий, что у тебя с корпусом на акселе такое было?..  
— Попович, ёптвоюмать, проснись уже! И давай короткую от начала и до конца!  
— Угу, — Гоша потянул с плеч олимпийку, которую тут же с готовностью перехватила Мила. — Юр, просьба, — сказал, протягивая ему свой телефон, — заснимешь чутка начало, Ок?  
— В «Инсту» выложишь, для своих очень многочисленных фанатов? — ехидно хмыкнул тот. — Ладно, где у тебя тут камера включается-то… — пробормотал, когда в ответ Гоша просто молча посмотрел на него, чуть приподняв брови.  
— Иконка на экране прямо. Спасибо, — Попович заскользил по льду на центр катка.

Зазвучали первые аккорды «Thunderstruck» — в этом сезоне Гоша решил ударить по олдскульному року — и он оттолкнулся ногой и заскользил, набирая скорость. Юра прилежно отслеживал движения Поповича камерой — вот он разворачивается для первого прыжка, группируется, толчок, обороты…  
— Что? — от удивления он чуть ли телефон не выронил. — Блядь! Не может быть!..  
— Мне не показалось? — стоящая рядом с ним Мила азартно прикусила губу. — Ты тоже видел, да? Это же он? Да?  
— Да подожди ты… — Юра судорожно остановил все еще идущую на телефоне запись. — Ёпт, да как тут на начало-то перемотать!.. — выругался сквозь зубы.  
— Дай я! — Бабичева выхватила телефон из его рук. — Вот! Смотри! — Они, склонив головы, замерли над экраном, наблюдая за записью.  
— Блядь… — ошарашенно протянул Юра, — просто пиздец…  
— Что не так? — подъехавший к ним Попович тяжело дышал. — Юр, ты заснял?  
— Ага, — поняв голову, кивнул тот, — заснял…  
— Как ты кваксель посадил, — Мила тоже смотрела на Гошу ошарашенно и удивленно.  
— _Что?.._

— Да ну, — Фельцман подслеповато прищурился, глядя на экран. — Мил, там у меня…  
— Ага, — она, понятливо кивнув, метнулась через весь каток к калитке.  
— Я вам говорю — четыре с половиной оборота, как и положено, — сказал Юра. — Я тоже сначала оху… не понял. Но это реально, Яков Борисыч — Гошан, — он кивнул на стоящего у бортика совершенно спокойного Поповича, — кваксель взял.  
— Вот! — прикатившая назад Бабичева протянула Фельцману футляр с очками. — Держите!  
— Угу, — тот, нацепив их на нос, еще раз нажал на кнопку воспроизведения. — Что за кракозябру сделал в самом начале, а? — хмыкнул в сторону Гоши, — ага… так… — Фельцман нахмурился, шевеля губами, — четыре с половиной…  
— Вот, я же вам говорил!..  
— Значит, и мне не показалось… — Фельцман снял очки и пристально посмотрел на Гошу.

Этот самый аксель в четыре с половиной оборота для многих был недостижимой мечтой, местами граничащей с идеей-фикс: самый трудный из всех прыжков, освоив который, можно было смело вписывать свое имя в историю мирового фигурного катания. Его пробовали делать многие — Леруа точно, Некола, Юра, как бы ни рыкал на него Фельцман, Никифоров… Для последнего это было вообще делом чести и почти той самой идеей-фикс, и даже как-то он у него получался, правда, с недокрутом в четверть, а то и больше. И вот как всегда бывает в таких случаях, получился он в итоге полным и чистым у того, от кого этого точно не ожидали…  
— Как?  
— Ну, — Гоша пожал плечами, — случайно, может? Я просто оттолкнулся и…  
— Оттолкнулся он, случайно… — Фельцман покачался с пятки на носок. — Повторить сможешь?  
— Не знаю, Яков Борисович… Попробую.  
— Ну, давай тогда, пробуй.  
Попович кивнул и заскользил вдоль бортика, набирая скорость для прыжка. Разворот, группировка, толчок…  
— Четыре с половиной, Яков Борисыч! — Юра дернул Фельцмана за рукав. — Снова!  
— Да вижу я, Плисецкий… — пробормотал тот, наблюдая, как Попович выезжает из прыжка. — Давай еще раз! — крикнул он ему. — Вот же ж сукин сын… — протянул, когда тот прыгнул еще раз, — что творит…  
— Да капец вообще, — зачарованно сказала Мила, не сводя восторженного взгляда с Поповича.  
— И где ж ты раньше-то был, а, с такими талантами? — ворчливо сказал Фельцман, когда тот, тяжело дыша и утирая пот со лба рукавом футболки, подъехал к бортику.  
— Да вроде тут и был, — широко улыбнулся Гоша, благодарно кивая протянувшей ему бутылку с водой Миле.  
— Тут он был… — проворчал Фельцман, — проснуться-то нельзя было раньше... Молодец, — улыбнувшись широко и довольно, он похлопал Гошу по плечу. — Но теперь, — продолжил деловито, — надо его накатывать и думать — ставить в прогу или нет …  
— Конечно, ставить! — влез Юра, — Яков Борисыч, вы чего! Чтобы все утерлись!  
— Утерлись, ага, — хмыкнул тот. — Как у тебя все просто, Плисецкий… Словно ты не в курсе совсем, как, угробив все силы на супер-элемент, потом прогу можно развалить.  
— В курсе, — Юра поджал губы и отвернулся. — Но вы ж сами тогда сказали, что мне просто сил не хватает, у Гошана-то с массой проблем нет, он легко потянет…  
— Ну, ты за него-то не решай, у него вроде, — Фельцман хмыкнул, — своя голова на плечах есть. — Давай посмотрим, как пойдет на тренировках, и решим тогда, время еще есть. — сказал он уже Поповичу.  
— Да чего тут решать-то!.. — попробовал было возмутиться Юра, но Гоша его перебил, сказав:  
— Правда, Юр, чего гнать. Может, это у меня просто сегодня, — он криво улыбнулся, — день такой. А завтра я не смогу снова.  
— Ой, да блин! — закатил глаза тот. — Вот вечно вы!.. Все ты сможешь, ты уже четыре раза смог и…  
— Что смог? — раздался голос за их спиной: Никифоров, как всегда, с улыбкой и Кацуки на прицепе, подошел к бортику. — Привет всем, что обсуждаем?  
— Кваксель, — просветил его Юра, — с полными оборотами.  
— М-да? — тот вопросительно изогнул бровь. — А что, что-то новое о нем появилось?  
— Типа того, ага, — улыбнулась Мила, кивая Кацуки. — Его сегодня сделали.  
— Полный, Витенька, — добавил Юра, — все четыре с половиной оборота.  
— Оу? — Виктор округлил глаза в деланном удивлении. — Вот это новости! И кто же его сделал, — поинтересовался он с ехидцей, — что за герой? Уж не ты ли? — спросил у Юры.  
— Нет, — так же ехидно улыбнулся тот, — не я, а, — он кивнул на Поповича, — Гошан.  
— Очень смешная шутка, да, — закатил глаза Никифоров. — Долго ее придумывал?  
— Вообще-то это не шутка, Вить, — Попович аккуратно закрыл бутылку с водой и поставил ее на бортик, — Я на самом деле его сделал. — Он посмотрел на него. — Сегодня. На все обороты.  
— _Ч-что?.._

*

— Зря ты видео все же выложил, — Гоша потянул шнурки на ботинках.

Выброшенный на просторы Интернета ролик с лаконичной подписью _«Аксель четыре с половиной»_ всю последнюю неделю будоражил фигурнокатательное сообщество, фанатов и просто сочувствующих, собирая комментарии — от ошеломленного «Херасе!» от Леруа до восторженного, полного смайликов и восклицательных знаков «Sugoi!» от близняшек Нишигори, — и обрастая лайками, репостами и обещаниями повторить. Плисецкий, ехидно ухмыляясь, зачитывал некоторые из них вслух — разумеется, со своими комментариями.

— Ничего не зря, — пропыхтел Юра, тянясь кончиками пальцев к носку закинутой на бортик левой ноги. — Пусть все знают! Что ты можешь!  
— Пока только на тренировках могу, — Попович застегнул толстовку до конца.  
— Да насрать! — Юра сменил левую ногу на правую. — Гошан, даже на тренировках… ты понимаешь, что ты вот этим всех затмил?  
— Скажешь тоже, — Гоша поморщился. — Вот если прыгну на соревнованиях…  
— Что значит «если»? — Юра, насупившись, посмотрел на него. — Вот только попробуй не прыгнуть!  
— Тоже мне, Фельцман нашелся… — улыбнулся Попович. — Я постараюсь, Юр.  
— Вот-вот, постарайся, давай, — кивнул тот. — Привет, Кацудон, — бросил появившемуся у бортика взъерошенному Юри, — ты чё такой смурной?  
— Юра-чан, — рассеянно кивнул Кацуки, глядя мимо него красными воспаленными глазами. — Д-доброе утро…  
— Доброе. А где Витька? — поинтересовался Юра. — Что-то его всю неделю не видно.  
— Витя, — Кацуки нервно сглотнул, — он… дома. Он… приболел… немного.  
— Что-то серьезное? — Гоша вопросительно поднял брови.  
— Эм-ммм… я… надеюсь, что нет, — Юри поджал губы и взъерошил и так лежащие в беспорядке волосы.  
— В запой, что ли, — хмыкнул Юра, — ушел на радостях за Гошу? Чё, серьезно? — фыркнул, когда Кацуки вздрогнул и посмотрел на него совершенно диким взглядом.  
— Это вы виноваты! — выпалил тот. — Это после того, как Гоша-сан прыгнур кваксерь… — Юри скорбно шмыгнул носом. — Витя тогда пришер домой и… _сука бурядь!_ — отчаянно выругался он. — _Sumimasen!_ — тут же спохватившись, церемонно поклонился, — но это уже просто… _заебаро_!  
Он обессилено плюхнулся на жесткое сиденье и уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
— М-да, — Юра растерянно смотрел на согбенную спину пребывающего в полном раздрае Кацудона. — Фига себе Никифорова распидорасило…

Отчасти Юра понимал его, потому что тоже в глубине души лелеял мечту о том, что станет первым, кто сделает кваксель. И то, что это сделал Гоша — Гоша, мать его, Попович! — на которого уже, по большому счету, и надежд великих не возлагали, Юру тоже задело и чувствительно царапнуло по самолюбию. Но, конечно, не так больно, как, судя по всему, зацепило привыкшего всегда и везде быть первым Никифорова, упорно тренирующего этот самый кваксель. А с другой стороны — ну подумаешь, Гоша его опередил, так радоваться надо, что именно он, а не, к примеру, Леруа — вот это точно сложно было бы пережить и проглотить, Юре так точно.

— Он постоянно пересматривает то видео, — глухо сказа Юри, — и пьет! С Крисом! По «Скайпу»! И без него тоже пьет! А потом спит! А потом… — Кацуки отнял ладони от лица и посмотрел на Юру и Гошу совершенно несчастным взглядом, — все заново! Я попытарся… как-то… — он развел руками, — но он меня не срушает! Совсем!  
— Может, — предложил Плисецкий, — тогда Якова Борисыча на Витьку натравить? Ну, чтобы он ему мозги вправил?  
— Нет, — Гоша покачал головой, — тут не Фельцман нужен… Дашь мне ключи от квартиры? — спросил он Кацуки, садясь рядом и начиная расшнуровывать ботинки. — Я попробую сам с Витькой пообщаться. В конце, концов, — он криво улыбнулся, — это же я его сломал. Мне и чинить тогда…

*

Шестикратный чемпион мира страдал красиво и с размахом — сидя на кухне в старых трениках и мятой не первой свежести футболке в компании бутылки двенадцатилетнего односолодового виски, тарелки с криво порезанными копченой колбасой, солеными огурцами и черным хлебом и банки красной икры. Довершали картину доносящиеся из музыкального центра грустные завывания кубанского казачьего хора про _«ой, то не вечер, то не вечер…»_.  
— Круто, — оценил глубину и силу его страданий Гоша. — Хорошо сидишь, Витенька, — сказал, плюхаясь на стул напротив. — Привет!  
— О, Гоша! — широко и пьяно улыбнулся тот, подняв глаза. — Нааш рекордсмен! Приве-ет! Пить будешь?  
— Давай, — кивнул Попович. — Что ж не выпить-то… — поднявшись, он взял стакан с барной стойки и налил себе. — За что пить-то будем? — спросил Никифорова. — За мои четыре с половиной оборота? Хотя нет, — он криво улыбнулся, — за это, пожалуй, не стоит, а то ты, чего доброго, еще больше сломаешься. Долбаная ты эгоистичная чемпионская морда!  
Он поморщился, залив в себя виски, и потянулся за куском огурца. «Налетели ветры злые со восточной стороны…» — выдохнул кубанский хор.  
— Да я и не сломался вовсе, — в Никифорова после недели пьянства виски входил так же легко, как вода — он даже не поморщился. — Не надейся, Гошенька.  
— Ой, да правда, что ли? — скептически фыркнул тот. — Ты просто лицо свое тогда не видел, Витюша.  
— Зато я твое видел, — отбил тот, — крайне довольное. Тем, что хоть раз ты где-то первый! — он опрокинул в себя очередную порцию виски.  
_«Когда мы были на войне…»_ — донеслось из музыкального центра.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Попович, — хоть раз я где-то первый, наконец. За столько-то лет, Вить, разок-то можно? — криво улыбнулся он. — Перестать быть вторым? Выйти, блин, хоть на чуть-чуть из твоей тени, гребаная ты русская легенда, я там всю жизнь свою сижу, Юрку, нашего вундеркинда, сделать… Он, кстати, — Гоша ткнул в его сторону пальцем, — в отличие от тебя, этому вроде бы вполне искренне рад, как ни странно.  
— Это только потому, что тебя своим соперником не считает!  
— Вот ты мне, конечно, глаза раскрыл, да-а, — Гоша положил на хлеб кусок колбасы. — Я ж ни разу не в курсе был, что у нашей феи только один безусловный раздражитель… Знаешь, Вить, — сказал он, откусив и прожевав бутерброд, — кажется, надо потихоньку начать привыкать к тому, что мы, похоже, скоро уже никому не будем соперниками. Если только, — хмыкнул, — сами себе…  
— Говорит человек, прыгнувший четверной аксель.  
— Человеку, который… сколько там у тебя золотых медалей-то?  
— Не знаю, — Виктор беспечно пожал плечами. — Я после двадцатой считать перестал… Это же, — он хохотнул, — не четыре твоих.  
— Мудак ты самовлюбленный, — Гоша налил себе виски. — Как тебя только Юри терпит…  
— А он меня не терпит, он меня любит! — Никифоров широко улыбнулся. — Простишь меня, Гер? — сказал уже серьезно. — Я на самом деле за тебя рад, просто…  
— Я знаю, Вить, — кивнул Гоша. — Знаю, что ты рад. Давай, выпьем?  
_«Гори, гори, моя звезда…»_ — затянул глубокий мужской баритон.

— _Твоих лучей небесной силою_  
Вся жизнь моя озарена…  
— Бурядь! — вернувшийся с тренировки Юри оторопело смотрел на сидящих на кухне в обнимку с бутылкой и друг другом поющих Виктора и Гошу. — _Ебанырот!_  
— О! — воскликнул заметивший его Виктор. — Ю-ури! Солнце мое! Звездочка!  
_Умру ли я, ты над могилою_  
Гори, сияй, моя звезда! — провыл он, протягивая к нему свободную от Гоши и бутылки руку.  
— Что вы тут дераете? — спросил не оценивший его романтического порыва Кацуки у Поповича. — Гоша-сан?  
— Отмечаем! — весело ответил тот. — С Витькой! Как всегда! И песни поем, — он кивнул на прислоненный к миске с пельменями планшет, — Крису!  
— И у них, кстати, вполне хорошо получается, — отозвался с экрана отпивающий вино из бокала Джакометти. — Привет, детка! — он развязно подмигнул Юри.  
— _Писедес_ — вполне в духе Плисецкого вынес вердикт всему происходящему тот. — Вы же… мать вашу!..  
— Да не переживай, Юр, — неожиданно трезвым голосом заверил его Гоша, — завтра утром все будет нормас!  
— Что-то я сильно в этом сомневаюсь, — пробормотал тот.  
— А ты не сомневайся… — подмигнул ему Попович. — Вить, давай нашу? _Мы в такие шагали дали…_  
— … что не очень-то и дойдешь… — подхватил Никифоров. — _Мы в засаде годами ждали  
Невзирая на снег и дождь…_

*

— Та-ак… Граждане алкоголики и тунеядцы, — Фельцман из-под сведенных бровей грозно глянул на сидящих на скамье в раздевалке явно мучающихся похмельем Никифорова и Поповича, — явились все же на лед, порадовали старика… — сказал язвительно, — а я уж не чаял. Сейчас один идет тренировать и показывать мне свою короткую со своим гребаным фирменным флипом, а второй пусть только не посадит кваксель!.. — рявкнул он. — Жить тогда у меня тут будете! Два великовозрастных идиота!..  
— Они самые, Яков Борисович! — Виктор и Гоша с улыбкой переглянулись и, встав со скамейки, пошли на лед.


End file.
